The ways I love you
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Benny is insecure and wants to know why Ethan loves him. Ethan explains just that. Slash, Fluff. Rated T to be safe.


Alright guys, don't kill me. I know I should be working on my other stories but I just cant. I have the worst case of writers block in the history of really bad cases of writers block! Well at least when it comes to my multi-chapter fics that I REAlLY need to update. Soooo enjoy! *Runs from mob*

* * *

><p>Benny lay in Ethan's bed, head on his chest and one arm slung over his side so it was resting on his stomach. They had just got done watching a movie and making out and he was starting to feel very insecure. He moved his hand up to Ethan's chest and drew small patterns on his bare chest with the tip of his pointer finger, making Ethan shiver. Benny smirked, but then his insecure feeling flooded back and he frowned.<p>

"Why… Why do you love me, Ethan?" he asked softly. Ethan glanced down at Benny confused, and Benny sighed. "Everyone says you should be with Sara. You guys are perfect for each other. I'm just a nerdy boy who doesn't deserve you, or your love. Why do you love me? Why do you put up with me?"

Ethan was shocked. He thought Benny knew how much he loved him, how much he meant to him. How he would never, ever, choose anyone else to be the one he loved. "Baby, I love Sarah, I really do. But I love her like I love Rory and Erica. I love her as a friend, never as anything more. Even before we got together, I only ever liked her as a friend. I just pretended that I liked her to cover up my true feeling. You are the only one I love, the only one I will ever love. The only one I care about like that.

"Do you remember when we first got together, baby?" Ethan asked quietly and Benny just nodded, small smirk on his face.

_*Begin Flashback*_

_ Ethan stormed out of Benny's house, hurt. The things that Benny had said had hurt him emotionally and even pissed him off a little. They hardly got in any fights; they just weren't the fighting type. Normally the fights they got in lasted not even day. The entire ten years they had been friends, Ethan could only remember two fights that had been this bad. The fight they had when they were in third grade, and the one that had just happened ten minutes ago. _

_ If Ethan was being honest, he was probably over exaggerating. But he didn't care, he was hurt and all he wanted to do was rant about it. The things Benny said weren't even that bad, they have both said worse to each other before and made up within that same hour._

_ The second he walked out the door he regretted it. It was storming hard. Rain was pouring from the pitch black sky and lightening danced across it ranging from shades of blue and purple to different brightness levels of yellow. Just walking down the steps that led to Benny's porch and the walkway that led to the street had been enough time to completely soak his clothes._

_ The sound of a screen door being slammed open could be heard and Benny's frantic screaming made its way to Ethan's ears. "I'm sorry Ethan. I didn't mean it. Please come back in. It's cold out there and it's raining. And you're afraid of storms," Benny said chasing off after Ethan._

_ Ethan stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and looked at Benny trying to convey the hurt he felt. "How could you even think that I cared more about Sarah than I do you? Do you honestly think that the second Sarah came into the picture that I stopped caring about you, and ignored you completely?_

_"That I wouldn't care if you died, that I'd just laugh and make out with Sarah while standing on your grave. You screamed that you hated me and that you didn't want to ever see me again. Benny I don't understand. You KNOW I don't love Sarah. You KNOW you are my best friend. You KNOW I care about you. So why? Who made you believe that? Who convinced you that I didn't even care about you anymore?" Ethan asked looking Benny right in the eye._

_Benny was quiet for a second, he still never looked up. "It doesn't matter who said it. The important part is it's true. You like Sarah more than you could ever like me, and it kills me. I was here first. I was always there, and now you're completely replacing me. I don't understand it Ethan. I lo- I like you. You're my best friend, but now all you want to do is be with Sarah! Why don't you care anymore?" Benny finally looked up and Ethan's heart broke when he noticed the tears that silently slipped down his cheeks. Seeing the look on Ethan's face, Benny looked down again and refused to look up._

_Ethan slowly walked over to Benny and lifted his face up. Tears streaked openly down his cheeks. Ethan leaned up and gently placed his lips to the taller boy's. "Benny, I love you. Always have, and I always will." _

_Benny pulled away slowly, smiled and whispered those same fateful words. "I love you E."_

_*End Flashback*_

"You thought I was replacing you with Sarah, but do you remember what I told you? You have to understand Benny, I love Sarah- as a friend and that's just how it's gonna stay. I love you, and only you. I will only ever love you. Okay?" Ethan asked, kissing Benny gently on the forehead.

"I know but, why? Why do you want me? Why do you want to spend the rest of our lives together? I love you more than anything, and I do want to spend forever in your arms but I have to know. Why do you love, _me_?" Benny asked with his head down.

Ethan sighed and lifted his head up. "I used to think that I would be the insecure one in the relationship. That I, would be the one to wonder why you love me. That's one of the reason I love you, you know." Benny looked at Ethan, confusion clearly on his face.

"I love how confident you can be in public and when you're around other people. And how you don't care what people think about you, you just... be yourself. No matter who's around. But the second you and I are alone, you show your sensitive, insecure side and let those walls you put up come crashing down, and I am the only one who is allowed to see it.

"I love how funny you are. How even when you know your joke isn't all too funny, and when it's really not the right time to tell jokes, you still do to try and make everybody feel better. Like we aren't about to be killed, even if the chances are highly against us.

"I love how nerdy you are. You are the only person- besides Rory maybe, but that's not the point- that I can talk to about all the 'nerdy' stuff we're into, and won't give me funny looks and act like I need to be thrown into the mental institute.

"And even though I get angry sometimes, I love how you are always trying out new spells. Even if you sometimes get it wrong and just make the situation ten times worse. You still give me the best adventures. You never give up, baby, and it shows how dedicated you are to your magic. Plus, how hot is it to date a wizard?" Benny laughed and blushed cutely.

"You are the sweetest, funniest, kindest, most awesomest guy I know. And yes, I even made up a word for you. We have had so many amazing adventures, and I love every single last one of them because I was with you. You have never let me down, and whenever I need you, you are always there for me no matter what it is. Baby, I love you more than anything and that's all that matters."

Ethan looked down at Benny and was thrilled to see that he was smiling and blushing like mad. He had the cutest blush he had ever seen. But he wasn't done yet.

"I love your brain, and even though you try to hide it, you are insanely smart," Ethan said as he placed a kiss against Benny forehead. "I love your nose, and how it slopes up just a little." Ethan kissed the tip of Benny's nose, making him giggle. "I love your cheeks, baby, and how red I can turn them when I make you blush." Ethan kissed each one of benny's cheeks softly.

"I love your chin, and how it gets pulled down a bit when you pout cutely." Ethan kissed his chin. "I love your sexy voice, and how you can calm me down with just one word." Ethan kissed a trail from Benny's jaw line, down his neck, and to the tip of his collar bone. He smirked when Benny let out a slight moan.

"I love your shoulder and how my head fits perfectly there. It's always open for my head to lie, whether we're cuddling or sleeping." Ethan kissed each shoulder softly. "I love your arms. They're so strong and when you wrap them around me, I always feel safe no matter where we are, or what's happening." Ethan kissed a trail of kisses down each one of Benny's arms, to his hands. "I love your hands, and how warm they feel clasped in my." Ethan kissed the palm of Benny's hands.

Ethan smirked at Benny and continued. "I absolutely love your lips." Ethan leaned down gave Benny a long, passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air Ethan leaned his forehead against Benny's. "They taste delicious, and are the only thing that can get me to stop talking in a mere .5 seconds."

"But most important, I absolutely love your heart, and how it's full of love for so many things, but mainly me." Ethan kissed Benny's bare chest, directly about where his heart is. "I love everything about you, Benny. Please don't ever doubt just how much."

Benny smiled ecstatically. He never knew just how much Ethan loved him. "Ethan," Benny sighed with a soft smile. "I never knew- knew just how much you loved me. I- I love you Ethan. So much, you have no idea. Thank you, baby. For letting me know just how much you love me." Benny pulled Ethan down so he was lying beside him. He laid his head on his chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around his middle and snuggled deeply into his side.

Ethan smiled down at Benny and chuckled. "No problem baby. That's what boyfriends are for." He kissed the top of his head and watched as Benny fell asleep, mumbling one last I love you before falling into a deep peaceful sleep. Ethan smirked and said, "I love you too, baby, forever and always," before falling into a deep peaceful as well.

* * *

><p>So… you likey? WELL TELL ME ALREADY! I can't wait to read those wonderfulhorrible/threatening reviews. J Anyways please review!


End file.
